Another Dimension
by nancydrew bfan
Summary: sequel to the story of us. Nancy and Ned are normal people and are still in high school.but something is missing in their lives and thet're going to fix it. Nancy and Frank fluff but it's a Nancy and Ned story. and they don't know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**second fanfic . Nancy, Ned, bess, Frank, Joe, Mr. Drew, Hannah and George are not my characters others is mine. Sequel to The Story Of Us.**

Another Dimension

* * *

Chapter 1

Nancy's pov

"Morning dad," I said when I walked into the kitchen, my dad, Carson drew, was sitting by the table reading a newspaper, "morning, Hannah," I sat down a cross from my father.

"Good morning, dear," Hannah said when she put the plate in front of me. My dad said nothing. I ate my breakfast quickly.

"Bye," Hannah waved but my father once again said nothing, "dad?"

He looked up from his newspaper and said the usually, "I don't approve of your relationship with him," then he looked back down at his newspaper.

I rolled my eyes and left in my car towards school. My dad never really liked the guy I was dating; he said he's a bad influence on me. You see he's the most popular guy in school and well he's one of those bad boys but my dad just can't except that I'm in love with him.

"Hey babe," a voice said from behind me, it was my boyfriend. Frank Hardy.

"Hey, what are you doing here," I was in my classroom for free period.

"You know the usual, I cut class I mean who cares about Math," he took a chair from a desk at the side of me, the person who was about to sit there fell on his butt and turned around glaring at Frank, "sorry dude," but I knew he didn't mean it.

"So, you can to see me?" I said when he put his arm around me.

"Yea, I just had to meet my hot chick," he replied taking in my cheerleader outfit and then at my legs.

"Thanks but you better get back to class it looks like the teacher is about to wake up.

"Alright, see you after school," he kissed me, and might i say very hungerly, then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**second fanfic . Nancy, Ned, bess, Frank, Joe, Mr. Drew, Hannah and George are not my characters others is mine. Sequel to The Story Of Us.**

Another Dimension

* * *

Chapter 2

Nancy's pov

"Can you believe it?" Bess exclaimed when we entered the gym, "we're finally graduating, I'm so excited!"

"Yea I know it feels like it was just yesterday we were starting school," I said, and then I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"Hey," a voice whispered in my ear, I turned to see my boyfriend, Frank and kissed him but it felt weird like something was wrong, "what's wrong?" he looked genuinely concern.

"Um, uh, nothing, I –I'm fine let's go they're about to start." I dragged him with me.

"Frank how did you get a certificate for math when you're always cutting the classes?" we were at my house after the graduation.

"Um, well about that I um," he mumbled the rest.

"What?"

"I kind of, maybe, sort of learned it from a teacher over the computer," he said nervously.

"Really, so you cut class and just learn it over the computer, does that make season,"

"No but it's just that the internet is better and faster and it's because my teacher at school hardly ever comes so…"

"You mean all those times when you said you cut your teacher actually weren't there?" he wasn't meeting my gaze.

"Yea, I'm sort of a math Greek,"

"Really, but tell me something why do you act like you don't care," he mumbled something, "what did you say?"

"Because, I thought you would like me," he said nervously, looking at the floor.

"Frank I like you for you," I turned his head and kissed him.

"I knew it!" my dad exclaimed when he entered the living room.

"Dad!" I looked at him annoyed.

"Sorry but I knew he wasn't really like that, because I know his father and he said that he's never like that," when he said that he left the living room.

"Well I should go, later," Frank said opening the door.

"Bye," I kissed him and while I was hugging him I saw someone's shadow running in to someone's yard but the strange thing is I felt like I new that shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**second fanfic . Nancy, Ned, bess, Frank, Joe, Mr. Drew, Hannah, Burt, Dave and George are not my characters others is mine. Sequel to The Story Of Us.**

Another Dimension

* * *

Chapter 3

Ned's pov

"Ned," a voice from behind me said, "where have you been," I flinched.

"Out with friends, why?" but I knew exactly why, I turned around to see my "lovely" girlfriend.

"Because, Ned, you were supposed to pick me up so I could go to the mall!" ops… oh well.

"Oh… well who cares"

"Ned, I do you know what I'm breaking up with you," she walked away. Oh well it would not be the first

"Ned a next one dude" my friend Burt, "what was her name again?"

"I don't know who cares anyway?"

"What wrong with you any way, you won't like this, get your act together man may I remind you this is you tenth girlfriend you lost for three months." He also walked away.

My life is so complicated but they don't know that. There's something wrong with my life but I don't know what it is. But I hope I find it soon. Oh I just remembered I have a test tomorrow oh course. I better go study.

"Hi," she said flirty, "do you want to go out sometime,"

"Yea, here's my number," I gave it to her and walked away without knowing her name.


End file.
